All out of Love
by Chibi Waru-Chan
Summary: Megumi was sad... her unrequited love broke her... what will he do to fix it and make it right again... very cheesy


Okay… sooooo this is brand new and well this is my first Special A story… so please don't hate me… sorry it's kind-of very, very cheesy… in a way… oh and they are all very very out of character….

Well… this is a first… Special A belongs to the one and only Maki Minami

Here we go…

*Greenhouse*

"Takishima!" A girl yelled.

"Yes, miss number two?" said man answered.

"Aaarggg! I told you not to call me that!" Miss Number Two shouted.

"Okay, okay… what would you like?" Kei asked.

"Yosh! I challenge you to a race from the greenhouse, around the school and to the park! Winner can give one order to the loser!" Hikari challenged.

"Fine, fine… Miss Number Two" Kei said as he ran past his dense girlfriend.

"Megumi- Chan, would you like more tea?" Akira asked the silent young girl sitting next to her brother as they quietly watched the young couple run abnormally fast.

'No thanks Akira- Chan…' Megumi wrote on her pad with an expression that was very un- Megumi.

"I there something wrong Megumi?" Ryuu asked the girl.

'Nothing is wrong. I'm all right' she wrote with a forced smile glued on her face.

Megumi Yamamoto was definitely not "all right", she was irritated and annoyed by the man playing with her. The man who, wormed his way into her heart, the one who pretended to be her so called boyfriend, the one who made her fall in love for the first time. Yahiro Saiga was his name, the future heir to the world renowned Saiga Company. Megumi was head- over- heels for that boy, and although he shows no sign of reciprocating her love, she knows that he cares for her in his own odd ways.

"Well… I have to go on a date with Finn. Bye Jun and Megumi, I'll see you guys later!" Ryuu called out.

"Ah! Same here! I have to meet up with Sakura at the mall! Bye bye!" Megumi's twin brother said, running to get to his destination.

Seeing that it will just be her, Akira and Tadashi, Megumi decided to leave and give the bickering couple a time to themselves and Megumi then quietly crept outside of the greenhouse.

*At the Park*

Walking around the park where she dragged Yahiro to during their first "date" was like heaven for Megumi. It was a place filled with memories she created with Yahiro. The way he told her that he wasn't having fun, to the time when she sang her heart out for him. Megumi was having the time of her life, and when she got to the spot where she sang for Yahiro… her smile faltered.

At the same place where Megumi and Yahiro took a break, was filled with a young couple. The girl reached for the boy and he was about to get a kiss.

*Yahiro's POV*

Guess I'm going to get a kiss from … this girl. Oh well, not like it'll matter. Hurry up alrea- clack…. Clack?

I turned my head to the side before receiving the kiss I saw Megumi. She was standing with her head hung low and her arms to her side. I reached for her when she looked up. What I saw was very disturbing. There was a flicker of sadness in her eyes that replaced her bright joyful ones. When a tear slipped down her cheeks, my heart shattered into a million pieces. Megumi then started sobbing, and that added so much more pain.

"Megumi…" I whispered.

She looked up and backed away from me. She began running when I tried to reach for her.

"Megumi!" I shouted trying to run after her, but the girl I wasted my time with was clutching my hand not wanting me to leave.

"Let me go!" I forcefully shoved her away and ran to Megumi.

I ran and ran, but… she disappeared already. Megumi the girl I love had slipped away from my fingers.

*To the Greenhouse!*

Megumi ran as fast as she could to get away from the horrible event, but it was stuck to her mind and there was nothing she could do. She ran to the greenhouse, where she found Akira beating Tadashi mercilessly. Megumi walked to them and finally collapsed, tired from running too much. The bickering couple stopped and was surprised to see what happened to the angel of their group.

"Me- Megumi Chan… what happened to you?" Akira asked with concern.

"Ye- Yeah" Tadashi added still trying to stay alive.

"He- he- he… he was with someone else..." Megumi bare managed to whisper.

"What!" The couple yelled simultaneously.

"Are you sure it wasn't just for a business meeting?" Tadashi asked with fear hoping he didn't say something to upset Akira.

"That… that Bastard!" Akira shook with anger as she stomped away from the two and headed to the Saiga's mansion, well… at least she tried to.

"A- Akira-Chan… please, just stay here." Megumi pleaded, and although she wasn't going to admit it, she was doing it for Yahiro. She knew how much it hurt him when Akira was mad at him, and she didn't want him to be sad.

"You know… Yahiro is so lucky to have you by his side… why did he have to ruin it…  
"Tadashi sighed.

"Whaddya mean by that?" Akira shouted.

"No- nothing Akira … Sama" Tadashi cowered away in fear.

"Do- don't worry Akira- Chan, I'll be okay" Megumi spoke up, saving Tadashi from being beaten to a pulp.

"Are you sure Megumi- Chan?" Akira asked concerned. "Would you like me to make you some tea?"

"Yes Please…" Megumi answered.

*At the Kitchen*

Akira called Yahiro and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?' A tired voice answered.

"What did you do to Megumi?"Akira shouted, but not loud enough for Megumi and Tadashi to hear her.

"What do you mean?" Yahiro asked, trying to find out what had happened to Megumi after the incident.

"You know what I mean, you filthy bastard." She silently screamed.

"It's none of your business, Akira." Yahiro growled.

"She's one of my best friends, you've hurt her so much yet she still loves you. She was bawling Yahiro, bawling. You practically broke her." Akira said exasperated.

"Goodbye Akira… and please tell Megumi that I'm sorry." He said with guilt in his voice.

"You were the one who made the mistake… you fix it." Akira said before she hung up.

"What an idiot…" Akira muttered, before heading back out where Megumi and Tadashi were.

*With Megumi and Tadashi*

"Megu-" Akira stopped, because what she saw was quite cute.

Tadashi and Megumi were sleeping peacefully. They looked like cute little angels, well… one of them were. It was nice for Akira that there was no idiotic ranting… Tadashi… She woke up Tadashi and then motioned him to be quiet and let Megumi sleep.

"Let's go Tadashi." Akira said.

"'Kay… Just wait a moment." He told her.

"I'll go call my driver." Akira told him, before leaving to make a call.

"Yup." Tadashi answered.

Little did Akira know, Tadashi called Yahiro to go to the greenhouse at the same time Akira called her driver. As they left, he noticed Yahiro's car parked outside the school. Yahiro had come.

*Yahiro's POV*

I walked up to the greenhouse, where I saw a sleeping form of Megumi. She looked so beautiful, like an angel; and I was the devil that had hurt her.

"Megumi…" I whispered, and she stirred in her sleep. Her eyes opened and she gasped.

"Yahiro!" she yelled sitting up.

"Megumi… I'm so sorry." I apologized, hoping she would forgive me.

"No…don't do this…" she whispered.

I looked up, and saw that she was crying. No, that's not supposed to happen… she's supposed to be smiling.

What do you mean?" I asked scared that she will never forgive me.

"I'm all out of love. I can't take this anymore. You will never love me and I can't take the pain and sadness you've put me through." Megumi sobbed.

"No… Megumi… please understand…" I told her.

"What about Akira?" she asked as she looked up at me.

"I love her… I'll always do…" I began "but only as family."

"Then, what about that girl you were with." She asked crying even more.

"She meant nothing to me! I was there because my dad sent me to escort her." I dropped down on my knees near Megumi. "Please Megumi, I'm so sorry."

"Yahiro…" she stopped.

I thought that she hated me forever for what I've done. I felt hands around me and when I looked up, I saw long flowing brown hair.

"Megumi, I-" I started.

"I love you. I love you Yahiro." She whispered.

"I love you too, Megumi." I hugged her tightly.

She pulled away and looked at me blushing.

"You… you love me… you truly love me?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. I will always love you." I smiled and kissed her.

It was a happy ending…..

Oh my gawd…. This story sucks like crazy…. Don't blame me, but I wrote a horribly horrible story… I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that crap…. But feel free to review….


End file.
